survivor_pacific_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Bedarra Island
|returnees = |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Barcelona |nextseason = Survivor: Unova |}} Production Originally slated to be season four, internal conflict caused the season to be canceled and replaced with . After the issues were resolved, the season went back into the lineup as season 22, but due to being the most finished season near the end of , it was moved up to the 20th season slot. This is the first season to return to the Pacific Islands since the series expanded in . The blog for the season is SurvivorBedarraIsland and the tag is #PiecesToStayOnTarget. Twists/Changes *'Double Tribal Council': When 14 castaways remained, two of the three tribes lost the immunity challenge. These two tribes attended tribal council together and voted out one player between the two of them. *'Idol Pieces': As opposed to traditional hidden immunity idols, this season each player started out with one idol piece, either blue, pink, purple, red, yellow. When a player received 4 idol pieces, they would form a hidden immunity idol. **''Beryl Idol'': The Beryl Idol was formed when the four yellow idol pieces were held by the same person. The Beryl Idol would take the player out of the tribal council. It would be played before the votes were cast, and it would prevent the player from voting, but also prevent them from receiving votes or being eliminated. **''Diamond Idol'': The Diamond Idol was formed when one piece of each color was held by the same person. The Diamond Idol would cancel all votes except for the vote cast by the person who played the idol, giving them the sole vote at tribal council. **''Rose Quartz Idol'': The Rose Quartz Idol was formed when the four pink idol pieces were held by the same person. The Rose Quartz Idol would throw out all pervious votes. It then would require all castaways to vote for a different person than they originally voted for. **''Ruby Idol'': The Ruby Idol was formed when the four red idol pieces were held by the same person. The Ruby Idol would throw out all votes previously cast. Then, it would force an automatic rock draw between all of the castaways who did not possess immunity. **''Sapphire Idol'': The Sapphire Idol was formed when the four blue idol pieces were held by the same person. The Sapphire Idol would negate the votes against the two people with the most votes. The person with the third highest number of votes would then be voted out. **''Tanzanite Idol'': The Tanzanite Idol was formed when the four purple idol pieces were held by the same person. The Tanzanite Idol would form a second player. They would be treated as two separate players, but controlled by one person. If both of these "players" survived until the final four, one would disappear and the other would gain an automatic extra jury vote. *'Target List': Throughout the game, each player was assigned a target on their tribe. When a player's target is eliminated, they would receive that player idol pieces. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Target Lists Original Tribes Expanded Tribes Swapped Tribes Swapped Tribes II Merged Tribe I Merged Tribe II Category:Season Category:Hosted by Monty Category:Hosted by Regan Category:Can